roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Camping 2/@comment-2A02:C7D:16BE:F500:AC74:1F2:9E4:B8CC-20190831151231
So basically the whole story: During Hotel you are raided by a random creature with reference to Zack Nolan but not the player randomly chosen. After escaping the family say that they are going to go camping and it is 5 PEOPLE. In the secret ending of Camping 1 you can see the child's clothing. It is the same as the child in Hotel. He turns crazy after hiding in the shack and when he realises that another player is attempting to kill everybody, the son tries to counter it by attacking them on N1. On N2 the sandwich is poisoned by the player and the bear trap set up on D2 by the park rangers (including Daniel) catches the monster, and thus he loses a leg. On D3 the blue tent shows that the monster is still alive by the blood writing he put down. On N3/D4 the monster finally comes out and tells everybody how he is not related with being a murderer as much he is trying to save you from any more murders happening in Specky Woods. In Camping 2 you can complete the secret ending to see the child on D3 (can't see him in game at this time) peeking through the hole from N2 when the cave caved in. As far as I know, looking through the small gap in Camping 1 is impossible as I do not think it exists in the cave and if it does the model hasn't spawned there. On Camping 2 you can choose to attack Daniel when a gun is found. This is the SAME gun the murderer used on N1. The main motive for attacking Daniel is that he was never in the same place as the murderer, inferring that he could've switched into the murderer when everybody else couldn't see him. Shooting him or not will either way result in a confrontation from Zack Nolan. The son only saves you as Daniel speaking to Zack Nolan and the players EXTENDS the conversation for long enough so that the child can reach and save the team in time. Without Daniel, the son can't reach the players in time as all they do is beg for mercy as Zack Nolan comes to attack them, doing his job of killing off the players. In Hotel the secret ending shows Zack Nolan above the elevator and the end message states "Can't have you interfering..." and this means that Zack Nolan is using the creature to attack the players so he doesn't have to do it himself. The order incase you were wondering for the timeline of this is: Hotel, Camping 1, Camping 2. Thanks for reading and if you want to know my Roblox name it is: Gameplayer11223. At the time of posting this I wear a Chelsea FC goalkeeper jersey with "Kepa" and "1" on the back incase you struggle to find me. I have Roblox Premium incase there is still confusion. Feel free to follow my account! :)